Desde la Oscuridad
by Forfirith-Greenleaf
Summary: ¿Es posible que el amor surga desde la oscuridad?...


**Desde la Oscuridad**

Tenía varios días que pasaba por ese parque a la misma hora y siempre lo veía sentado en la misma banca; no sabía porque pero no podía quitarle la vista de encima, su sola presencia me robaba los sentidos y me quedaba contemplándolo por eternos minutos hasta que llegaba esa señora y se lo llevaba; yo solo veía como se alejaban hasta que los perdía de vista esperando que fuera el día siguiente para poder volver a verlo como cada día… a la distancia.

Un día de mucho valor por fin me decidí acercarme a él, tenía que saber cual era su nombre como mínimo; cuando me acerque a su lado tenía la cabeza gacha y al sentarme en la banca la levantó girándola hacía mi, su piel era blanca y tersa a simple vista, su cabello corto y de color negro hacía resaltar sus facciones; llevaba unos lentes de sol que lo hacía ver tremendamente atractivo, cuando vi que su atención estaba totalmente en mi es que me decidí por fin en hablar.

- Hola… ¿cómo te llamas?... – pregunté con voz suave para tratar de ocultar mi emoción de poder hablar por fin con él; giró su rostro hacía el otro lado, al parecer mi repentina aparición lo había asustado un poco - …disculpa mi atrevimiento, llevo varios días pasando por aquí y siempre te veo sentado en esta banca y me pareces un buen chico… mucho gusto, mi nombre es Park YooChun… - dije tratando de sonar amigable, el pareció relajarse un poco ya que regreso su rostro con la mirada hacía el frente pero casi al instante la volvió a bajar como en un principio solo que esta vez si decidió contestarme  
>- Yo… me llamo Kim JunSu… mucho gusto… - tenía la voz más hermosa que yo jamás había escuchado, todo en ese chico era perfecto<br>- JunSu… muy lindo nombre… ¿cuántos años tienes?  
>- 21…<br>- Yo también… - él parecía no muy interesado en mi plática, necesitaba que me contestara, quería seguir escuchando su voz - …oye, te gusta venir mucho a este parque ¿verdad?... en realidad es hermoso… y más en esta estación del año donde el sol brilla de una manera preciosa… - por fin levantó su cabeza mirando hacía el cielo y esbozando una ligera sonrisa que se me hizo por demás encantadora  
>- De eso no me queda duda alguna… - soltó un fuerte suspiro para después girar su rostro hacia mi - …¿se puede saber el motivo por el cual te llame la atención? – su forma tan directa de ser me gusto y no pude evitar sonreír ante eso<br>- No lo se… sencillamente te vi y me dieron ganas de hablarte, de poder ser tu amigo…  
>- No creo que te gustaría ser amigo mío… - dijo volviendo a bajar su rostro<br>- Yo creo que si, nos podemos divertir mucho… ¿qué te parece si para demostrártelo me permites invitarte a tomar algo y así podemos conocernos mas?  
>- ¿YooChun cierto?... – asentí mas el no pareció notarlo - …no soy como los demás, no soy alguien con quien la gente le gusta estar…<br>- ¿Por qué no?... si pareces alguien muy agradable…  
>- Por lo que soy… - su afirmación me dejo dudoso, lo miré de arriba abajo y me pareció tan normal como cualquier otra persona, solo que mas bello<br>- ¿Pues que eres?... ¿un ladrón?, ¿un asesino?, ¿un violador?... jajaja por que la verdad no pareces nada de eso jajaja – comencé a reír mientras el giraba de nueva cuenta su rostro hacía mi, de seguro me mandaría muy lejos por mis comentarios pero lo que hizo fue irse quitando los lentes mientras sus ojos eran revelados ante mi, sus rasgos era muy pronunciados y lo hacían ver aún más hermoso, era la primera vez que los veía; mi risa paró de repente cuando caí en cuenta de algo y más sorprendido quedé cuando escuché su voz  
>- Creo que ya te diste cuenta… ¡SOY CIEGO!... – no sabía que decir, nunca imagine eso, sus movimientos, sus acciones, todo el tiempo desde que lo comencé a observar hace unos días nunca me habían hecho pensar eso, actuaba tan normal; mi voz sencillamente no salía - …entiendo si ahora te quieres ir, o tal vez… - se giro de nueva cuenta poniéndose los lentes y comenzando a hablar muy bajito como diciéndoselo a él mismo - …ya te hayas ido… - por fin sentí como mi garganta era liberada para informarle que ahí estaba, pero una voz me interrumpió<br>- ¡JUNSU! – este volteó su cabeza hacía donde provenía la voz y es que pude ver a la mujer que todos los días llegaba por él  
>- Ya voy mamá… - JunSu se giró ahora hacia mi - …no se si estés o no aún aquí, pero gracias por la intención…<p>

Se levantó y comenzó a caminar con dirección hacía donde estaba la señora esperándolo, al parecer conocía muy bien por donde ir ya que no usaba ni bastón ni nada que lo ayudara a orientarse; como otras tantas veces lo vi alejarse con ella hasta que los perdí de vista. Mi cabeza apenas y asimilaba lo que acababa de descubrir, ¿cómo era posible que un ser tan bello tuviera la desgracia de no poder ver? me levanté de la banca y me fui alejando de ese parque mientras que en mi mente solo aparecía la imagen de ese par de ojos que tenían un brillo precioso a pesar de estar apagados.

La brisa golpeaba mi rostro, podía escuchar claramente como los pájaros cantaban y los niños reían al estar jugando; amaba venir a este parque todos los días ya que me hacían sentir un poco más vivo, desde que la oscuridad se había apoderado de mi ser no tenía ganas de nada, la vida ya no era muy importante para mi sin embargo sabía que tenía que seguir adelante, aun a sabiendas que solo era un estorbo para todos los que me rodeaban. Mi mente recordaba las palabras que muchas personas decían cuando se enteraban de mi ceguera, la gran mayoría del tiempo eran de lástima, otras cuantas de burla pero realmente a nadie le interesaba estar a mi lado ¿a quien le iba a gustar estar junto a alguien que no sirve para nada? la respuesta era obvia y no podía culparlos, por eso me gustaba venir, poder escuchar y sentir lo que la naturaleza nos brinda, eso era lo único que me quedaba y tenía que aprender a vivir con eso.

Siento como de mis ojos comienzan a caer lágrimas, esto era muy común ya que son las únicas que siempre me acompañan a todos lados, rápidamente me retiro los lentes que siempre me pongo y con una de mis manos las limpio de mis mejillas, cierro mis ojos para evitar con esto que salgan más y puedo sentir como el sol da de lleno en mi cara; a mi mente acude la voz del chico que el día de ayer se acercó a mi pensando que era un muchacho normal y el que de seguro al descubrir que era un invidente se alejó como todo mundo lo hace; sonreí tristemente al pensar en esto, su voz me había gustado mucho y me había infundado una confianza que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía con nadie, lástima que la realidad sea tan dura y conmigo aún más. Suelto un leve suspiro y trato de colocarme mis lentes de nuevo, pero siento como alguien me detiene en el intento.

- No te los pongas… tus ojos son muy hermosos… - esa voz, ¿acaso mi mente me esta jugando una cruel broma?, giro mi rostro hacía donde escucho que proviene  
>- ¿YooChun?<br>- Recuerdas mi nombre y eso me da mucho gusto… ¿cómo estas JunSu? – siento como se sienta a mi lado aún sin soltar mi mano que sostenía los lentes, sin poder evitarlo esboce una sonrisa que salió por si sola  
>- Bien gracias… ¿y tu?<br>- También muy bien, pero ahora mejor ya que puedo hablar contigo – sentí como mi rostro comenzaba a acalorarse, no sabía que me pasaba pero la sensación era linda, de pronto recordé algo y baje mi rostro  
>- ¿Acaso no te importa estar hablando con un ciego?<br>- Claro que no, no eres ningún extraterrestre ni nada que se le parezca, así que no le encuentro lo extraño  
>- Generalmente toda la gente se aleja de mi o si se acerca es solo por lástima…<br>- Pues que gente tan estúpida, las personas valen por sus cualidades y sus sentimientos, no por las incapacidades que puedan tener… - sus palabras me llenaron de alegría, ojala muchas personas pensaran como él  
>- Creí… que ayer cuando supiste de cómo era, pues tu…<br>- ¿Me había ido?... – asentí con la cabeza levemente - …admito que me sorprendí mucho ya que realmente no pareciera que estas así, pero nunca me moví de aquí, solo que llegó tu mamá y te fuiste antes de que pudiera reaccionar… discúlpame si te hice sentir mal…  
>- No te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrado…<br>- Pues conmigo te quitas esa costumbre ya que no me gusta verte triste, tienes una sonrisa preciosa y eso lo acabo de descubrir hace un momento…  
>- Yo… gracias – dije todo apenado volviendo a sonreír, nunca creí que lo volvería a hacer pero con él lo estaba haciendo y eso me gustaba<br>- No hay de que… entonces ¿si aceptas ser mi amigo?  
>- Claro que si<br>- Perfecto… espero que algún día aceptes esa invitación que te hice ayer, solo es cuestión de preguntarle a tu mamá  
>- ¿Qué hora tienes? – pregunté mientras esperaba su respuesta<br>- Son las… cinco en punto  
>- Si quieres podemos ir ahorita…<br>- Pero… si viene tu mamá y no te encuentra se puede preocupar mucho  
>- Mi madre viene por mi hasta las 6:30 así que podemos ir a la cafetería de aquí enfrente<br>- ¿Y como es que…?  
>- ¿…se que hay una cafetería?... no toda mi vida he sido ciego, si quieres ahora te cuento cuando estemos ahí<p>

Pude sentir como YooChun se levantaba y me ayudaba a hacerlo, realmente no lo necesitaba pero me gustaba esa atención que estaba teniendo conmigo, me sujete de su brazo y comenzamos a caminar mientras me podía percatar del aroma que su ropa desprendía, era el olor mas delicioso que jamás había olido y una vez más una sonrisa salió de mis labios. Por fin llegamos al establecimiento y nos sentamos, casi enseguida llegó una muchacha y tomo nuestra orden, una vez que nos trajeron lo solicitado es que comenzamos a platicar; él me contaba un poco de su vida mientras yo escuchaba atentamente a todas y cada una de las palabras que decía, su voz era como un calmante para mi corazón y todo lo que deseaba era seguir escuchándolo.

- Y pues básicamente es eso… mi padre tiene muchas empresas pero yo prefiero dedicarme a lo mío, su dinero no me interesa mucho… pero basta de hablar sobre mi… mejor cuéntame de ti…  
>- Pues… ¿qué te puedo decir? mi vida era normal antes de que perdiera la vista…<br>- ¿Fue hace mucho?  
>- Hace tres años… en un accidente del colegio, En el laboratorio de química teníamos que hacer un experimento, un compañero accidentalmente puso una sustancia que no debía de mezclarse y hubo una reacción que provocó que el frasco explotara haciendo que parte del contenido cayera en mis ojos… me ardía mucho, del dolor me desmayé y cuando desperté, ya no pude volver a ver la luz… yo… - mi voz no podía seguir saliendo, un dolor muy fuerte se apoderaba de mi pecho, las lágrimas pugnaban por salir una vez más como siempre cuando sentí una caricia en mi mejilla, instintivamente alcé mi mano y la coloque sobre aquello que me proporcionaba ese mimo descubriendo que era la mano de YooChun<br>- No sigas… porque no solamente sufres tú… discúlpame si te hice recordar ese horrible momento… - sujeté su mano muy fuerte mientras le regalaba una sonrisa para que se percatara que estaba bien y que agradecía su apoyo  
>- No tengo nada que disculpar… gracias por querer ser mi amigo…<p>

Platicamos un rato más hasta que él me dijo que ya era hora de volver ya que mi madre no tardaría mucho en llegar; regresamos al parque y quedamos en encontrarnos al otro día en el mismo lugar, escuche como se iba alejando mientras en mi interior quedaba una dicha por demás extrema, era mi primer amigo después de mucho tiempo y esperaba que lo fuera a ser por el resto de nuestras vidas.

Han pasado cuatro meses desde que JunSu y yo somos amigos, siempre nos encontramos en el parque y platicamos por largo rato hasta que llega su madre por él, de vez en cuando vamos al café de enfrente solo para variar un poco el ambiente, aunque no parezca él es muy instintivo y sabe perfectamente cuando quiero cambiar de lugar; voy camino a nuestro punto de encuentro, solo unos cuantos pasos más y estaré de nuevo con él como casi todos los días, pero mi sorpresa es inmensa cuando al divisar la banca no lo veo, en su lugar se encuentra su madre sentada cosa que no me da muy buena espina por lo que acelero el paso hasta quedar frente a ella.

- Señora… ¿le paso algo a JunSu? – dije todo agitado y con mucha angustia  
>- Tu eres YooChun ¿verdad?... – asentí firmemente, en todo el tiempo que tenía de conocer a JunSu nunca me había presentado a su madre, la verdad es que me daba un poco de vergüenza, no quería que la señora pensara que solo estaba molestando a su hijo o haciéndolo perder el tiempo, así que apenas llegaba yo prácticamente salía corriendo, pero ahora estaba ella frente a mi y lo único que quería era saber sobre mi "ángel" - …tranquilo, JunSu esta bien… solo que el día de hoy no quiso venir…<br>- Disculpe pero… se puede saber ¿por qué?  
>- No lo se… esa es mi preocupación, él ama venir al parque desde hace mucho tiempo y hoy muy tajantemente se negó… por eso he venido, se que eres su único amigo desde hace unos meses… por favor te lo pido, ve a hablar con él, no me gusta ver a mi niño así – me dijo la mujer con voz desesperada, la verdad es que si había notado a JunSu un poco en su mundo estos últimos días, se notaba que algo le angustiaba y ahora que su madre lo decía comprobaba mis sospechas<br>- Claro que si señora… vámos…

La mujer se levantó de la banca agradeciéndome y nos fuimos con dirección a la casa de JunSu, cuando llegamos pude notar que era modesta pero por demás acogedora, la señora me indicó cual era la habitación de JunSu y me hizo subir ya que estaba segura que él no iba a querer bajar. Por fin estaba enfrente de la puerta y pensé en tocar, pero preferí entrar y cuando lo hice lo vi ahí sentado sobre su cama con sus piernas recogidas y su cabeza sobre ellas, me desmoronaba verlo así y lo peor no saber el motivo. Me acerque cautelosamente y me senté frente a él hundiendo un poco la cama con mi peso, fue cuando se dio cuenta que alguien estaba ahí por lo que alzo su cabeza.

- ¿Qué pasa mi niño?... ¿por qué estas así?  
>- ¿YooChun?... ¿qué haces aquí… como llegaste?<br>- Tu madre me trajo, me dijo que no estabas bien y pensó en traerme para ver si podía ayudar en algo… ¿porque estas triste? – el solo bajó su cabeza y eso hizo sentirme mal  
>- No… no es nada… - acerqué mi mano y tome su rostro alzándolo para poder ver sus ojos, esos que me encantaban ver a pesar de estar apagados<br>- ¿Cómo no vas a tener nada si tu carita demuestra todo lo contrario? – de sus ojos comenzaron a caer unas cuantas lágrimas las cuales fui retirando con mis pulgares mientras acariciaba su mejilla con la acción  
>- Yo… me siento raro, no quise ir al parque porque no quería encontrarme contigo ya que no se que es lo que estoy sintiendo… - sus palabras me desconcertaron un poco, ¿a que se refería?<br>- ¿Acaso… te he hecho sentir mal?  
>- No… nada de eso, me has hecho el chico más feliz en estos último meses, pero eso es a lo que temo… cada vez que estoy contigo siento algo en mi pecho como si explotara, cuando tocas mi mano o me haces una caricia, algo recorre todo mi cuerpo y no se que es… no quería que me vieras de esta forma hasta que no aclare que me sucede… - sus palabras me llenaron de emoción, instintivamente sonreí ya que creía entender que pasaba y si no estaba equivocado, era lo mismo que me pasaba a mi, por lo cual decidí ser directo y saberlo de una vez por todas<br>- JunSu… ¿estas enamorado de mi?... – al decir estas palabras abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojizo hermoso, no estaba seguro si lo que pensaba era cierto, pero si lo estaba de lo que yo sentía y se lo quería demostrar por lo cual no deje que me contestara - …porque te digo algo, yo si lo estoy de ti… - sin poder detener mis impulsos y armándome de valor para hacer lo que hace mucho quería, me acerque a sus labios y los bese con todo el amor que mi corazón guardaba esperando que lo que él sentía fuera exactamente lo mismo; mi alegría fue inmensa cuando el comenzó a corresponder a ese beso y después de unos minutos por fin nos separamos, al momento me abrazó muy fuerte del cuello  
>- YooChun… te amo… gracias por estar conmigo… gracias por aparecer en mi vida… - lo abracé muy fuerte también, mi hermoso ángel me correspondía y lo haría el más feliz del mundo, no dejaría que volviera a aparecer un dejo de tristeza en su rostro… jamás.<p>

Después de ese día nos hicimos novios y comenzamos una relación muy hermosa, su madre al principio no lo asimiló muy bien, pero después de un tiempo nos apoyó puesto que veía como JunSu era feliz y eso era lo que realmente le importaba; yo me sentía muy dichoso puesto que había encontrado al amor de mi vida sin importarme su invidencia, porque lo que realmente valía para mi eran sus sentimientos, los más puros y buenos que jamás pude haber conocido.

No me hablaba, tenía todo el día esperando su llamada pero no lo hacía, desde hace tres días que no viene y solo una llamada me tenía tranquilo, pero el día de hoy ni eso; estaba a punto de salir a la calle a buscarlo, pero recordé mi incapacidad y obviamente desistí de la idea, con el las cosas eran de otra forma, olvidaba todas las infelicidades que había en mi vida y lo único que deseaba era estar a su lado compartiendo momentos que nunca creí llegaría a disfrutar. Tan metido estaba en mis pensamientos que no escuche cuando mi mamá entro a la recámara informándome que YooChun había llamado diciendo que venía para acá, mi corazón una vez más latió apresurado de la felicidad. Después de unos minutos o eso me pareció, por fin lo escuche entrar, sentí como me abrazó muy fuerte, siempre lo hacía pero en esta ocasión fue diferente, al momento me besó con mucho fervor cosa que hizo que algo se revolviera en mi estómago de la emoción, cuando nos separamos puso su mano en mi rostro como solía hacerlo mientras comenzaba a acariciarlo, sonreí como sabía que a él le gustaba verme pero lo sentina algo extraño.

- ¿Qué pasa amor?... te siento raro  
>- JunSu… he estado estos días buscando una solución y por fin la encontré, tenemos que ir al médico, hay una posibilidad que vuelvas a ver… - sus palabras me dejaron anonadado, no quería hacerme ilusiones ya que sabía que de ser así era demasiado caro<br>- YooChun, ya lo hemos hablado… mi familia no tiene el dinero suficiente para eso, además ya me diagnosticaron que eso sería imposible…  
>- Yo te llevaré con un médico competente, así que andando, ahora mismo nos esta esperando…<p>

Tal como lo dijo, me llevó con ese médico el cual me revisó y afirmó lo que YooChun había previsto, todo consistía en un transplante de cornea, el problema era que tenía que esperar a que hubiera un donante y el precio era muy elevado; Chunnie le dijo al médico que me pusiera en lista de espera y que el se encargaría de todo, yo me opuse al momento, pero como siempre no había poder humano que lo hiciera cambiar de parecer, por un lado deseaba eso con mucho entusiasmo porque de ser así, por fin podría ver a mi amor y ser felices completamente, pero por otro no quería que el cargara con un gasto que no era responsabilidad suya, pero también sabía que de no ser así, jamás podría volver a ver.

Desde que lo había llevado a la consulta JunSu se notaba más alegre, sabía que le incomodaba un poco el hecho que me haya ofrecido a pagarle su operación, pero nada en el mundo me haría más feliz que poder lograr que el vuelva a ver, se lo mucho que desea poder ser alguien normal como el dice y si en mi estaba el poder lograrlo, nada me impediría lograr ese sueño.

Estaba un poco desesperado ya que habían pasado unas semanas desde que estábamos en espera de donante, pero no nos resolvían nada aún, entre la universidad, mi padre y algunos compromisos que tenía que hacer, me quedaba poco tiempo para poder pasarlo con JunSu y eso me estaba poniendo por demás triste, en estos momentos el me necesitaba mucho ya que era muy fácil que se deprimiera y eso no lo iba a permitir; amaba a este chico y por él iba a ser capaz de todo, así tuviera que matar a alguien para lograr su felicidad.

Estaba conciente de que YooChun tenía muchas cosas que hacer, pero estos últimos días no había venido para nada y a diferencia de la otra vez cuando estuvo investigando sobre mi recuperación, ni siquiera había recibido llamada de él; ya era bastante tarde y todos dormíamos en mi casa pero yo no podía hacerlo, de pronto escucho como la puerta de mi habitación se abre, supongo que es mi madre que viene a ver como me encuentro.

- ¿Qué pasa mami?... estoy bien, solo que no puedo conciliar el sueño… - siento como se hunde el colchón, supongo que querrá quedarse hasta que logre dormir, pero de pronto siento como abren mis cobijas y un cuerpo se apega mucho al mío mientras me abraza por la cintura, en ese momento se que no es mi madre, por el olor es que descubro quien es - …¿YooChun?  
>- Hola mi amor… tenía tantas ganas de estar contigo…<br>- ¿Cómo entraste?... ¿mi madre te abrió?... no escuche el timbre  
>- No, ella esta dormida, me colé por una de las ventanas, tenía que verte… - una sonrisa escapa de mis labios, apostaría lo que fuera a que si mi madre se enterara lo sacaría a patadas de la casa; me abrazo a él aprovechando su cercanía cuando siento algo húmedo en mi hombro, busco la procedencia de eso y descubro que es YooChun<br>- Chunnie… ¿estas llorando?... ¿Por qué?  
>- Si… es que moría de ganas de verte y no lo había podido hacer en estos días, perdóname…<br>- Mi amor… sabes que no hay problema, yo aquí siempre estoy, esperándote todo el tiempo y si no habías podido, pues tus motivos tendrás, yo jamás te juzgaré… - se quedó callado por largo tiempo, cosa que me preocupo mucho, estaba por preguntarle cuando se adelantó  
>- JunSu… tengo dos cosas que decirte… la primera y la más importante es que al parecer ya hay un donador para ti…<br>- ¿En serio?... eso es genial Chunnie… - mi alegría no podía ser máxima, me senté sobre la cama por impulso, si todo iba bien muy pronto iba a poder volver a ver y así conocer a YooChun  
>- Aún no es 100% seguro, todo depende de unas pruebas que tienen que hacer… si es así aproximadamente en unos 5 días podría ser la operación…<br>- Ojala que si se pueda Chunnie… ojala que si… ¿y cual es la otra cosa que me tenía que decir?  
>- Yo… me tengo que ir con mi padre a unas cosas de su empresa, como te había dicho cuando nos conocimos, me involucra un poco en eso y es necesario que viaje a Estados Unidos por unas semanas…<br>- ¿Semanas?... eso quiere decir que…  
>- Así es JunSu… si todo sale bien no podré estar contigo en la operación… - no podía creer lo que escuchaba, lo primero que yo quería ver de llegar a hacerlo era el rostro de YooChun y eso se lo iba a hacer notar<br>- Pues si no estas aquí yo no quiero operarme… - sentí como me tomo del rostro con ambas manos y comenzó a acariciar mis mejillas como adoraba que lo hiciera  
>- No seas tontito… esta es una oportunidad que no debes de desperdiciar… tú eres lo más importante… así que prométeme que si te avisan que todo esta listo iras, necesito que estés bien JunSu… - sus palabras me llenaron, en verdad deseaba que él estuviera conmigo en ese momento, pero tenía razón, si lo hacía una vez que el volviera podríamos disfrutar de todo como una pareja normal<br>- De acuerdo… lo haré Chunnie…  
>- Gracias pequeño… eres muy valiente… - se acercó a mi y comenzó a besarme mientras me recostaba en la cama, yo pasé mis brazos por su cuello mientras me entregaba a ese beso, de pronto se separó un poco de mi y se acercó a mi oído - … JunSu… quiero hacerte el amor… quiero sentirte… quiero que seas mío… - sentí como mis mejillas se ruborizaban, nunca me había propuesto nada de eso, pero yo también quería hacerlo y no iba a negarle nada<br>- Desde siempre… solo he sido tuyo…

Nos volvimos a besar mientras él repartía caricias por todos lados, poco a poco mi ropa fue desprendida de mi cuerpo y podía sentir como la suya también, el placer que sentí con cada contacto que teníamos era sublime y su punto máximo fue cuando entró a mi cuerpo regalándome la sensación más maravillosa que jamás había sentido, literalmente me llenó con todo su amor y esa noche fue la noche más feliz que hasta ahora yo pudiera recordar.

Desde hace dos días es que YooChun se fue a su viaje y aún no recibía ningún aviso del doctor, cosa que me estaba entristeciendo un poco ya que si no me avisaban nada, eso quería decir que seguiría estando ciego por mucho más tiempo; esa misma tarde mi madre subió corriendo a mi habitación informándome que el doctor había llamado y que todo estaba listo para que me operaran al día siguiente y era necesario que me fuera a internar inmediatamente; tal como lo ordeno el médico, esa tarde llegue al hospital y me comenzaron a hacer estudios, solo era cuestión de ver los resultados para programar la hora de la operación. A las dos de la tarde del día siguiente estaba en el quirófano, todo había salido muy bien con los estudios y ahora solo estaba esperando a que la anestesia surgiera efecto, como mi caso era algo especial, era necesario que esta fuera total, por lo cual mientras comenzaba a quedarme dormido a mi mente solo acudía la voz de YooChun y rogaba a Dios que todo saliera bien para así pronto por fin poder verlo.

Cuando desperté sentí como algo tenía sobre los ojos, instintivamente llevé una de mis manos y me di cuenta que era como unos parches acojinados que los tapaban, alguna vez cuando era niño llegue a ver en unas películas que eso hacían en las operaciones, de seguro solo era cuestión de esperar a que el médico dijera cuando me los podían quitar y así comprobar que todo había sido un éxito.

Ya tenía dos días en el hospital y aún no me quitaban las vendas, pero esa mañana el médico llegó a la habitación y dijo que era el momento de comprobar que todo había salido bien; indicó que cerraran todas las cortinas y los nervios me invadieron y esto creció más cuando sentí como el doctor comenzaba a retirar las vendas; me dijo que mantuviera cerrados los ojos y que no los abriera hasta que él me lo indicara y después de un rato por fin me dio la autorización. Poco a poco fui haciéndolo mientras el doctor indicó que abrieran un poco las cortinas para que entrara apenas un poco de luz, me ardió un poco cuando por fin los abrí y mis lágrimas no se hicieron esperar al darme cuenta que podía ver, no eran muy claras las imágenes, pero podía distinguir colores, formas; el galeno nos indicó que era natural que no viera muy claro, pero que todo había salido bien y en un par de días podría ver claramente, vi como mi madre se acercó a mi llena de lágrimas, era tan hermosa como la recordaba, pero lo más importante, es que ahora si la podía ver, ahora solo esperaba que YooChun regresara pronto para por fin poderlo ver a él.

Los días han pasado y mi vista ya esta totalmente clara, tengo que usar unos lentes oscuros casi todo el tiempo, pero esto es hasta que mis ojos se acostumbren más que nada a la luz, realmente eso era lo de menos lo que ahora me preocupaba era que no tenía noticias de YooChun, traté de hablarle a su celular pero este siempre estaba apagado; al otro día alrededor de las 10 de la mañana tocaron a la puerta, yo estaba en la sala leyendo un libro, esa costumbre la tenía mucho antes de haber perdido la vista y ahora quería recuperar el hábito, mi madre fue a abrir, pude escuchar como hablaba con alguien y en cuestión de minutos pude ver como un chico entraba a la sala mientras me miraba fijamente.

- Buenos días… ¿tu eres JunSu?  
>- Si… ¿en que te puedo ayudar?... ¿quién eres? – pregunté mientras dejaba el libro sobre la mesita de centro y me ponía de pie<br>- Mi nombre es YunHo… soy el mejor amigo de YooChun y me pidió que te trajera esto… - vi como extendió un sobre frente a mi el cual lo tomé sin perder el tiempo, comencé a abrirlo apresuradamente mientras la mirada del chico era de total tristeza cosa que hizo que apresurara mi acción, saque el contenido el cual traía unas hojas las cuales comencé a leer

_JunSu…_

_Si esta carta te fue entregada quiere decir que todo salió bien en la operación y ahora puedes ser ese chico normal que tanto añorabas con volver a ser, primero que nada quiero que sepas que TE AMO y me disculpes por haber sido tan egoísta contigo; se que te preguntaras a que me refiero, pues ahora te lo voy a decir, ¿recuerdas esa ocasión que me metí a tu cuarto e hicimos el amor? fue el día más feliz de mi vida pero se que también recordaras que yo estaba llorando, en ese momento te dije que era por no haberte visto en unos días, eso era totalmente cierto, pero más que eso era el que sabía que cabía la posibilidad de que nunca más lo volvería a hacer; esos días que no te vi se debieron a que una mañana en la universidad me desmaye y me llevaron al hospital, ahí me diagnosticaron un tumor en la cabeza el cual tenía que ser operado de manera urgente, pero cabía la posibilidad de que no resultara del todo bien, por eso es que tenía que irme a Estados Unidos de emergencia._

_Antes de irte a ver esa noche hablé con tu doctor y pregunté sobre como iba el asunto de tu operación y si ya había un donante, él me respondió que no había nada, entonces le comente mi asunto y le indiqué que si no lograba salir airoso de mi operación que contara con mis corneas para poder operarte y que solo esperara que estas llegaran a sus manos para poder avisarte que todo estaba listo…_

_Creo que en este momento sabes el resultado de mi operación y no sabes lo mal que me siento al saber como te has de sentir tú, pero me consuela el hecho de saber que pude ayudarte a volver a ver, ahora tienes algo de mi en tu ser y eso me tiene por demás contento aunque tengo que confesarte algo… tengo miedo, mucho miedo a lo que me espera, pero aún más miedo al saber que no podrás estar a mi lado, que no puedo seguir a tu lado, pero tu me enseñaste a ser valiente, aunque no lo creas hiciste mucho por mi, principalmente a demostrarme lo que era el amor y eso te lo agradeceré eternamente…_

_¿Fui muy egoísta cierto?... solo espero que me puedas perdonar y que sepas que si lo hice así fue para que no sufrieras y te negaras a dar ese paso importante para tu vida… recuerda JunSu tus sueños, tus anhelos; ahora tienes todo para lograrlo y me siento satisfecho de haber podido ayudarte a que los comenzaras…_

_Mi ángel… tú siempre serás mi ángel y aunque no esté ahí contigo se que siempre me cuidaras como yo lo haré de ti desde el lugar donde me encuentre, jamás podré olvidar el día que te vi por primera vez, te veías tan hermoso en esa banca que no pude evitar enamorarme de ti desde el primer segundo, agradezco a la vida por haberme permitido conocerte y haber vivido mis últimos meses de vida a tu lado, amándote, amándonos…_

_Me despido mi niño pero no sin antes recordarte que TE AMO, TE AME y TE AMARE por toda la eternidad… sigue adelante como si estuviera yo ahí y no me olvides como yo jamás lo haré de ti…_

_Por siempre tuyo…_

_YOOCHUN_

Mis lágrimas salían con cada palabra, no podía ser cierto lo que acababa de leer, mi Chunnie no podía estar muerto, esto era una mentira, de seguro era una broma y él estaba afuera esperando para entrar y reírse de mi dándome una sorpresa, pero al alzar mi rostro y ver a su amigo también llorando, supe que esto no era ninguna mentira.

- No… por favor dime que no…  
>- Lo siento JunSu… YooChun escribió esa carta unas horas antes de su operación, me dijo que te le entregara cuando tu doctor me dijera que ya estabas totalmente bien… y también me dijo que te entregara esta fotografía… - YunHo me la extendió y con manos temblorosas la tomé, por fin lo conocía, era tan atractivo; mi mente por fin comprendió en ese momento que nunca más lo iba a poder besar, abrazar, jamás volvería a escuchar su voz que tanto me tranquilizaba<br>- ¡NO ES VERDAD… MI CHUNNIE NO PUEDE ESTAR MUERTOOOO! – comencé a correr hacia la salida, no me importaba nada ni los gritos de mi madre, ni la voz de YunHo diciendo que esperara, solo quería morirme

Corría sin rumbo fijo hasta que me detuve por el cansancio, cuando miré a mi alrededor pude darme cuenta que estaba en el parque, ese donde lo conocí y los momentos más felices de mi vida comenzaron; vi la banca donde siempre me sentaba y en la cual fue mi primer contacto con él, me acerque a ella y me senté, aún llevaba la carta y la fotografía en mis manos, las volví a ver y mis lágrimas volvieron a salir a raudales, no podía estar pasando esto.

- ¿Por qué Chunnie?... ¿por qué tenia que pasarnos esto a nosotros?... ahora que todo parecía que iba a estar bien de nuevo estoy solo… dices que soy valiente pero no es así… yo también tengo miedo… prefiero mil veces estar ciego que no tenerte a mi lado y te agradezco mucho lo que hiciste por mi, pero eres un idiota… ¿cómo voy a realizar mis sueños, mis anhelos?… si todos lo que tenía eran a tu lado y ahora ya no estas… quiero morirme… quiero estar a tu lado mi amor… ven por mi… por favor ven por mi…

Subí mis piernas y las abrace a mi pecho mientras mi cabeza se apoyaba sobre ellas balanceándome como un niño desprotegido, sabía que ya no ibas a estar a mi lado y eso era un dolor tan fuerte y profundo que no se podían comparar con nada; una sonrisa triste apareció de pronto en mis labios al recordar todos los momentos que vivimos juntos, tu siempre habías sido la luz que me guiaba en mi oscuridad y así fui muy feliz, ¿por qué ya no podía ser de esa forma?

- Las lágrimas seguirán saliendo por mucho tiempo Chunnie, posiblemente para siempre pero ya estoy acostumbrado a ellas, me deseas una felicidad que se nunca la encontraré de nuevo, pero trataré de seguir adelante, solo porque tu me lo has pedido; pero en mi mente siempre va a estar presente tu recuerdo, tu voz… porque a pesar de que la vida nos castigó por algo que no sabemos el motivo, siempre te voy a seguir amando, pero algún día volveremos a estar juntos, tal vez en otra vida, tal vez en otro tiempo… pero por ahora lo único que deseo es que la oscuridad me lleve de vuelta, ya que es la que me permitió estar a tu lado… porque gracias a ella y a ti supe lo que era sentirse vivo… porque tu lo fuiste todo para mi… porque tu me enseñaste lo que era amar… DESDE LA OSCURIDAD…

**~~FIN~~**


End file.
